In a video playback process, a video server may push rich multimedia information such as actor information and product information to a terminal, so as to add interactivity and enjoyment to a video playback scenario.
In the video playback process, three information pushing manners are generally used. In the first manner, pushing information of each video is preset, corresponding pushing information is played before each video is played, and the video is played after playback of the pushing information is completed; in the second manner, pushing information is embedded in a plot such as a movie or a TV play, and when the movie or the TV play is played, information is pushed indirectly; in the third manner, a barrage function is set during video playback, for example, pushing information is rolled rapidly at the upper of a video playback window.